Aeon Splice
An avid wanderer inside of FFW, Aeon helps out all those on his path during his adventures. As the crisis inside of the game stirs he is on of the many who are first to investigate. ---- Story Aeon Splice or just Aeon for his friends is a man of mystery who past is mostly unknown. He is willing to help anyone that needs it. While searching for whatever is stirring in FFW. Appearance Aeon is a teenager with short spiky hair. Many things people noticed is that his hair and eyes have two different colors; his hair has two tones with black on the right half of his hair and white on the left. His eyes and red and blue, with his right eye being red and the left bring blue, showing heterochromia. His signature outfit consists of a buttoned-up t-shirt that is black on the right half and white on left half. He wears black jeans that hold his pocket watch. Strapped to his right leg is a shinobi pouch where he stores certain items. Aeon also has a katana that he keeps strapped to his side. Personality Aeon is known as a calm, noble, and caring player in Fanfiction World which has given him a bit of popularity. As is his nature Aeon will help anyone in need even if they did not ask for his help. He can ironically be seen at times as a chivalrous hero even going as far as being nicknamed Aeon the Hero. While he is calm and helpful, he is a person of mystery that wanders around from place to place all around the Servers. Cannon(FFW) N/A Relationships N/A Weapons/Items Tempered Katana: Aeon's main offensive fighting weapon, Aeon keeps the katana at his side and has extensive knowledge of some kenjutsu. Hiraishin Style Kunai: Special Kunai which can be used as a short ranged weapon and projectile. Hiraishin kunai also have a the ability to teleport their owner to where the kunai landed after it was thrown. Aeon's Pocket Watch: A special keepsake that Aeon carries in his pocket. The item is actually a tool conected to Aeon's powers. Fiction Powers Bleach Arrancar Abilities: Aeon has many abilties of that of arrancars such as: *Cero- A powerful spiritual blast fired from the hands, fingertips, or mouth. Cero's are mostly used by Menos Grandes and Arrancars. *Bala- A less powerful but faster moving version of a Cero. *Gran Rey Cero- The most powerful version of a cero, the blast is so powerful that it can even distort the surrounding space. *Sonido-A high speed movement technique that is used by arrancars. *Hierro-As the name says (as it is spanish for iron), arrancar's outer layer of skin is harder than steel or iron. This serves as armor for arrancars. Naruto Ninjutsu: Aeon has chakra which allows him to use a list of ninjutsu. These ninjutsu are: *Hiraishin *Rasengan *Rasenshuriken (completed) Sonic The Hedgehog Chaos Abilities (Shadow the Hedgehog): *Chaos Control *Chaos Blast *Chaos Spear Original Power Temporal Shutdown Temporal Shutdown: Aeon has the power to slow or stop time for a maximum limit of 1 minute. After each use Aeon has a 5 minute cooldown before he can next use this ability. Techniques/Magic N/A Music Themes N/A Quotes N/A Gallery N/A Trivia *Aeon, like a few of the characters, has Heterochromia as his eyes are two different colors. *Next to Key Aeon is one of the few known that can affect time, but unlike Key he specializes in using Time. Category:FFW Universe Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Human Category:Male Category:Time Category:FFW Universe Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Human Category:Male Category:Time